


The Woman He Truly Loves and Who Truly Loves Him

by homeros



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anger, F/M, loving someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeros/pseuds/homeros
Summary: In which Bolin is suppressed by a certain mineraloid.





	1. Chapter 1

Opal had short, dark hair and green eyes. Opal had a tanned skin and was an airbender. Opal had a big family and was Toph Beifong's granddaughter. Opal wore long dresses and was in a relationship with Bolin.

But Opal was unkind. Very, very unkind.

Not at first, no, but when you knew her for a while. Or so Bolin thought. Opal seemed genuinely friendly, easygoing and little shy. He used to like that about her.

But after some time, he learned that the girl had a certain vision, and everything that was different from that vision was wrong. Whenever the black haired male felt like speaking his mind freely, and the idea did not meet hers, her anger would flare like a fire that burst into a thousand flames.

She would snap at him, tell him he's stupid and command him to leave. She would scream at him, yell that he doesn't understand her and throw things at him. Books, vases, framed photographs, whatever she could grab.

Bolin compared her to a storm: dark clouds coming from nowhere, deep and blue and enraged, covering the sun that once was Opal. Arise, fair sun, and kill the bitter clouds, he wanted to tell her, but his sun had faded away a long time ago.

He couldn't talk to her anymore. He couldn't say what was on his mind. He wondered if this was what a relationship felt like, and didn't know because he had never had a real one. For the young male, there was no way he could be with her forever.

And little did she know that he started to fancy another woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bolin is suppressed by a certain mineraloid.

On his own, he roamed the streets of Republic City restlessly. The earthbender's hands were in his pockets and his eyes were fixated on the ground.

It might have been a lifetime he spent walking those streets, but he finally settled down in the park. On a bench, next to you, a woman he did not know and did not care to get to know.

People might have thought he was mad, but Bolin couldn't care less when he talked to Pabu. He held the animal on the same level as his eyes with both hands and for once spoke his mind.

 _'You know what would make me feel better, Pabu?',_ he asked after telling his whole story. _'Hearing someone say 'I understand'. To hear it's okay whatever I think because Opal never does. To feel...'_

He cried out and tears welled up in his jade eyes.

_'I don't even know what I want to feel! Just... not this. It's so frustrating, being with her, living up to her expectations and ideals. I don't want to live like this. I want to be myself, not what she wants me to be... What should I do? Should I break up with her? How am I supposed to tell her? I can't even explain this to myself...'_

To his greatest surprise, Bolin felt your soft hand on his shoulder and your even softer voice say: _'It's okay, I understand'._

He was 22 years old back then and felt a stranger in the life he had indirectly chosen himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bolin is suppressed by a certain mineraloid.

Opal had been angry, more than angry: furious, outraged, wrathful. But she was a self-destructive tornado and was blinded by her own suffocating emotions.

She did reckless things and in the end almost killed herself due to this madness in her overflowing mind.

The crying and shouting lasted for days, the sudden outbursts and screams were for everyone in Republic City to hear. She smashed things against a wall, for Bolin was no more there to smash things against.

He had escaped the infuriated whirlwind that once was his Opal and went to his sanctuary. 

The young man sat on his knees and folded his hands, whispered prayers to your lips and worshipped his new goddess.

Saying your name brought salvation into his soul, it was a redemption, that kept him far away from the green wildfire. 


End file.
